


Counselor Kenny

by neotericbitch



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotericbitch/pseuds/neotericbitch
Summary: You're a good kid, Kenny. I always thought so. I know we kind of all forget about you sometimes, but you're smart, compassionate, and you might even make a good counselor someday.





	Counselor Kenny

**Author's Note:**

> the Other sp.

One of the second grade teachers was talking in the staff room, telling the others about the new student who had been upsetting the other children by telling them she was a zombie. Kenny hadn’t been there - the story was paraphrased to him later on. The next day he was present as the second grade teacher spoke again about the student, about sending her to detention mid-class for frightening the other children by telling a well-detailed, but very gorey, horror story. The topic jumped from her to another disruptive kid in a different grade. On the student’s third day, she was made to sit in the staff room during lunch for having an outburst in the middle of class. Kenny was passing through and stopped to comment.

“Well. I’ve heard a lot about you, missy. Maybe I’ll have to see you in my office sometime.”

“Don’t be  _ too _ harsh, Ken,” said the second grade teacher. “She’s still new, it’s only her first offence.”

The girl glowered and continued to stare at the trash can in the corner of the room. Kenny smiled placidly with furrowed brows as he processed this.

“First?” he repeated.

“Yeah, just some attention-seeking behaviour. She’ll settle in soon.”

“Sorry, was exactly was it that she did?”

The teacher tapped the girl. “Why don’t you explain it to Mr McCormick, hm?”

She very slowly turned to look at Kenny. “I got up on my desk and yelled at everyone. Because they’re crazy.”

He hunkered down to her level and put on his gentlest voice. “What makes you say that?”

“I keep dying, and no one remembers. I try to tell them, and no one believes me.”

Her teacher was dismissive. “You have a creative mind. Put it to use in your schoolwork.”

Kenny was being called out to a dispute in the playground and really couldn’t stay. But he held the girl’s hand for a moment and said to her, “I believe you. Come see me tomorrow and we’ll talk.”

Then he got back up to his feet and strode away.

**Author's Note:**

> the scoots was a good episode. i had no idea they were dressed as fornite characters.
> 
> i will defend my choice of rating because even if i don't continue with this concept, the subject matter is still focused on dead children. not something i'd want to expose to just anyone.


End file.
